Pokemon Song Parodies
by bobandbill
Summary: This is a collection of various parodies of song lyrics to fit the Pokemon world! Done for fun and will update whenever I have the time and interest for it. Prompts shall also be taken.
1. The Day Care's Sublime

PG rating for the time being.

I'm quite into parodying songs on the go as some rl friends may tell you, and I've included some for fun in previous stories. So I'll be posting some song parodies I made up a while ago (coupled with a youtube link to the song being parodied as well - I usually find it's better to listen to the song while reading the parody lyrics. Ffnet parses though so you'll have to remove the spaces yourself). Cheesiness ought to be expected with some. =p Pokemon themed ones go here - other ones will just get their own story I suppose if made.

I also will take on prompts! That is, you can request a song and theme for me to try to parody the lyrics too (although the theme will need to be Pokemon. I won't necessarily take on every prompt though (partly depends on interest/time for it) but I'll be trying to do so. I like a challenge. Prompts need not be restricted to Pokemon. Probably will later edit an index here listing the songs when I post more.

* * *

First up is one I wrote last year, and is a parody of the **Billy Joel song **_**For the Longest Time**_, (youtube com / watch?v=o-4lSWom9bY) - one of my favourite songs. Some themes here that should be evident from the song title. ;p

**The Day Care's Sublime**

___Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
The Day Care's sublime  
Whoa, oh, oh  
_The Day Care's

_If you Bounce'd away from me tonight_  
_There would still be reason to go fight_  
_What else could I do_  
_I'm so Attracted by you_  
_This proves just how the Day Care is sublime_

_Once I thought my Trainer up'd and gone_  
_Now I know that breeding shall go on_  
_That's when you found me_  
_When you sat yourself upon me_  
_This proves just how the Day Care is sublime_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_  
_The Day Care's sublime_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_The Day Care's_

_I'm that Skitty you're hearing on the lawn_  
_Asking you to leave that Waterfall_  
_For how I need you_  
_And how you needed me too_  
_This proves just how the Day Care is sublime_

_Maybe I am not very strong_  
_But I'm sure in hindsight_  
_You'll see we belong_  
_Maybe we should have used Safeguard_  
_And though it's bizarre_  
_You're the one that I adore_

_Who knows how much further we'll go on_  
_Maybe once more I'll be sat upon_  
_I'll take my chances_  
_I forgot how nice Cute Charm is_  
_This proves just how the Day Care is sublime_

_I had second thoughts at the start_  
_I said to myself_  
_You're as fat as a tart_  
_Now I know the Wailord that you are_  
_You're very large by far_  
_And it's more than I hoped for_

_I don't care if you've had other flings_  
_I have been engrossed by lesser things_  
_I want you so bad_  
_Just don't make me a doormat_  
_I intend to show you the Day Care's sublime_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_  
_The Day Care's sublime_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_The Day Care's sublime_  
_(Fade)_

* * *

That's going to be as high brow as it may get. ;p


	2. House of the Trick Master

Working on some others atm but here's one I made in the meantime on an excellent song _House of the Rising Sun_. The Animals version as it is imo the best and should be how you imagine this parody is sung too. =p Went with the same rhyming scheme bar the opening and last verse, but I feel it works.

As per a suggestion elsewhere, two links: an instrumental version of the song (youtube com / watch?v=ZG6gtrCQARE), and the sung version (youtube com / watch?v=bwAw9ThDQmk). Take your pick! Or go without!

* * *

**House of the Trick Master**

_There is a house north of Slateport_  
_The House of the Trick Master_  
_And it's been the ruin of many a trainer_  
_And Mew, I know I'm one_

_My mother was in contests_  
_She made my Running Shoes_  
_My father warned of that dark house_  
_And that it would confuse_

_Now the only thing the Master needs_  
_Is a player and a maze_  
_And the only time he's satisfied_  
_Is when we're in a haze_

_Oh mother, tell your children_  
_That I've been here since winter_  
_There's no exit, only misery_  
_In the House of the Trick Master_

_Well, I got one foot in a trapdoor_  
_The other foot is missing_  
_But I've found myself some Harbor Mail_  
_That's my only blessing_

_There is a house north of Slateport_  
_The House of the Trick Master_  
_And it's been the ruin of many a trainer_  
_And Mew, I know I'm one_

* * *

An admittedly darker take on the location in RSE, haha. Given some trainers complain about being stuck in the place though, it's not that unlikely stuff goes wrong. =p


	3. Sidetracked

Here's the first parody I've written as a prompt! It came from Stoneman6666 of , who suggested doing the song _Starlight _by Muse. He also supplied the opening three lines which did prove to be a bit tricky, especially as the original lyrics repeated themselves! In the end I made the theme of the song to be my personal take of part of the game FireRed/LeafGreen, compared to how things happened in the original RBY games. The Sevii Islands weren't my most favourite addition I guess - they were fine, but not great and in the end I wanted to get going to the 8th gym already.

Sung version: youtube com / watch?v=4P3SHXQEpRU  
Instrumental: youtube com / watch?v=ukoYZLT0JnE

* * *

**Sidetracked**

_Far away_  
_This ship has taken me far away_  
_Far away to the Sevii_  
_With a guy I had met just once before_

_Victory_  
_I will be chasing Victory_  
_But I don't see its Road_  
_I don't know where we're going anymore_

_Beat the Elite Four_  
_I just wanted to beat the Elite Four_

_Side quest_  
_You're giving me a side quest_  
_Something about finding plates_  
_Why is Team Rocket trying to steal them_

_I'll do what you say_  
_If you promise to take me back home_  
_Take me back home_

_What is Moltres doing here_  
_Maybe it got sidetracked too_  
_What is Moltres doing here_  
_Maybe it got sidetracked too_

_Beat the Elite Four_  
_I just wanted to beat the Elite Four_

_Far away_  
_This ship has taken me far away_  
_Far away to the Sevii_  
_With a guy I had met just once before_

_I'll do what you say_  
_If you promise to take me back home_  
_Take me back home_

_What is Moltres doing here_  
_Maybe it got sidetracked too_  
_What is Moltres doing here_  
_Maybe it got sidetracked too_

_Beat the Elite Four_  
_I just wanted to beat the Elite Four_  
_I just wanted to beat..._

* * *

I hope you all know what the Sevii Islands are!


	4. Pokemon Trainer

Another prompt, and one I must say I enjoyed, although it's probably because I'm a tragic Beatles fan. baltar of suggested the following:

"i think the beatles song 'paperback writer' could be made into a song called 'pokemon trainer'"

This fitted rather nicely, I felt. XD

Sung version: youtube com / watch?v=taADLPtyDb0  
Instrumental: youtube com / watch?v=ryxuldFYjVo

* * *

**Pokemon Trainer**

_Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon Trainer)_

_Dear Sir or Madam, will you see my Poke?_  
_It took me years to train, will you take a look?_  
_I got him from a Prof named after a tree_  
_And I was quite bored, so I became a Pokemon Trainer,_  
_Pokemon Trainer!_

_So I went and travelled, all across the land_  
_Beating Bug Catchers with my one-man band_  
_I defeated a gym, and got a HM_  
_And prize money is why I became a Pokemon Trainer,_  
_Pokemon Trainer!_

_Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon Trainer)_

_So I'm training up to beat the Elite Four_  
_I'll be heading off in a week or more_  
_I can do contests if you like my style_  
_I can even teach you how to become a Pokemon Trainer,_  
_Pokemon Trainer!_

_If you really like it you could pet him here_  
_Just be careful not to let your children near_  
_If you want to fight then let's try tonight_  
_But I need a break and I want to go to the Game Corner,_  
_Yes the Game Corner!_

_Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon Trainer)_

_Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon Trainer)_  
_Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon Trainer)_

* * *

Yay for matching syllables!


	5. Wild World

Back from holidays so have a relatively simple song parody for now. Not quite as funny as others may have been too, so I'm curious to see how it turned out anyway. Taken from the HGSS perspective, but arguably it can be applied to nearly any game anyway easily enough.

The song is Wild World by Cat Stevens, which is a neat chill song imo. No change with the song title here.

Sung version: youtube com / watch?v=y8pvXLVu8Yk  
Instrumental: youtube com / watch?v=wxJ4meJkt7A

* * *

**Wild World**

_Now that you're leaving town so soon_  
_And want to beat the first gym by next moon_  
_I'm still not sure that you should be leavin'_  
_Trainer, I'm grievin'_  
_But if you wanna leave, take good care_  
_I'll give this nice Pokegear to wear_  
_But don't spend all your money on Potions there_

_Oh, trainer, trainer, it's a wild world_  
_It's hard to get by just with the starter_  
_Oh, trainer, trainer, it's a wild world_  
_I'll always remember you like a child, trainer_

_I'll save your money and see what I can do_  
_Maybe buy you a berry or two_  
_But don't be afraid to seek shelter  
Remember your father_  
_But if you wanna leave, take good care_  
_I hope you catch a lot of Pokemon out there_  
_But just remember there's a lot of bad Teams, beware_

_Oh, trainer, trainer, it's a wild world_  
_It's hard to get by just with the starter_  
_Oh, trainer, trainer, it's a wild world_  
_I'll always remember you like a child, trainer_

_Trainer, I love you_  
_But if you wanna leave, take good care_  
_I hope you catch a lot of Pokemon out there_  
_But just remember there's a lot of bad Teams, beware_

_Oh, trainer, trainer, it's a wild world_  
_It's hard to get by just with the starter_  
_Oh, trainer, trainer, it's a wild world_  
_I'll always remember you like a child, trainer_

_Oh, trainer, trainer, it's a wild world_  
_It's hard to get by just with the starter_  
_Oh, trainer, trainer, it's a wild world_  
_I'll always remember you like a child, trainer_

* * *

Good old mums. It's easy to forget them sometimes. Well, unless you're playing HGSS and they go shopping again. =p


End file.
